


No More Tricks

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, HOW CUTE WOULD A HSJ HALLOWEEN PARTY BE, Halloween, I think? idk, M/M, Romance, slight Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: Yuto? In love with him? This was impossible. This was just some joke Yuto was playing. Another one of his Halloween tricks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SRSLY HOW CUTE WOULD A HSJ HALLOWEEN PARTY BE? Hahaha! Anyway, a little treat (no tricks!) for all the lovely YTYM shippers because Halloween is my favorite holiday and I was itching to write a YTYM Halloween fic. Written on impulse and on a whim, so kind of all over the place, fair warning lol. But yep, hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk!

Yamada sighs.

He cannot freakin' believe this mess.

So they had finally decided to have a Halloween Party, the whole of Hey! Say! JUMP clearing their schedules on the eve of October 31, and of course they had chosen to crash at his apartment, of all places.

The night started with them dressing up in the scariest costumes they could think of, Daiki telling Takaki he can't dress up as Tinkerbell again because he'd easily get recognized, covering themselves up from head to toe so no one will be able to tell who they were. The last thing they needed were tons of paparazzi pictures and a tabloid article with the title "Hey! Say! JUMP out and about this Halloween!". All they wanted was to feel normal for a night. Some haunted house trips, a bit of trick or treating, try to somehow act like little kids again. The whole group went from house to house, apartment to apartment, screaming "Trick or Treat!" from the top of their lungs, some harmonies thrown in, and beamed every time they received Halloween candy. After the very successful trip, they all went back to Yamada's place, him and Keito having decorated the place full of orange and black streamers and fake cobwebs and ghost looking sheets and fake carved pumpkins earlier that day. Yuto and Chinen went to go buy ingredients for snacks and beverages with everyone's gathered money contributions.

The snack table was full of finger cookies and a bowl of extremely red strawberry juice, some decorated cupcakes and brownies, orange popcorn, and 9 empty orange and black bowls to put each member's gathered Halloween candy in. Yamada pat himself on the back from how pretty the place was. It was his best yet, if he did say so himself.

Except someone spiked the strawberry juice with vodka, him highly suspecting it to be two people named Nakajima Yuto and Chinen Yuri. Hikaru took a sip, smirked, and offered some to Yabu. The oldest member fills cups for everyone and passed them around. And then the whole place turned into a mess.

Ugh.

He couldn't really lay the blame on everyone else, he's had a few cups himself even though he realized it was spiked, but this was ridiculous.

It was fun though. When Hikaru had about 5 cups, he attacked the snack table and would have eaten the whole plate of brownies if Inoo didn't grab the remaining ones for himself. Yabu handed a sulking, brownie deprived Hikaru the boy's bucket of Halloween candy. After Hikaru, the hyperactive dork, had consumed them all in one go, Yabu carried him to Yamada’s couch, making him lie down to somehow get rid of his candy coma. Takaki was laughing loudly like an idiot at the whole scene, Daiki sneaking water in his cup instead of refilling it with strawberry juice vodka, worried the older member might have had too much to drink. Inoo was still busy with his brownies, Keito and Chinen beside him, devouring cupcakes and popcorn.

Yamada sighs again.

"I can't believe all of you," his head was a bit woozy and he knows he's still slightly tipsy. But the moment he realized his members were in their way to being drunk, he stopped refilling his own drink. He can't get drunk. Otherwise, he might find his place completely thrashed in the morning. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. "Pick up your trash at least, sheesh."

Yuto laughs beside him, the taller boy's mouth smeared with orange icing and brownie crumbs. Yamada looks at him, lips upturning into a smile from how cute Yuto had looked, but immediately shaking his head so as to not be too obvious. "What are you laughing at?" he says.

"Them. Me. Alcohol. Everything," Yuto laughs again, though not making too much sense, and the sound was so beautiful from where Yamada was sitting. "God, I love you guys so much."

That vodka really hit the spot. Yamada thinks Yuto has had too much to drink too, probably more than 7 or 8 big cups. He had looked quite red a while ago, but now it was more of just a light pink tinge on his cheeks. The effects of alcohol had probably subsided, Yamada concludes, but guesses there was still a kick or two left in his system.

"You going to be okay?" he asks, and the taller boy nods beside him, leaning on one hand as he stretches.

"Yep. You?"

"Still tipsy, but I'll live," they both laugh heartily, "Think they will?"

"Barely," a deep chuckle escapes Yuto's vocal chords and it makes Yamada's heart skip a beat, "But they'll be fine. They're always like this."

At Birthday parties, Christmas parties, Concert After Parties, just celebrations in general. Yuto was right, like he always was. They were always like this. Makes them hard to manage, but makes it quite fun too.

"How many did you even have?" Yamada reaches for his unfinished drink beside him, downs it one gulp, face grimacing as the alcohol singed its way through his system. He stares inside the empty cup, a few drops of strawberry juice left in.

"I don't know," Yuto crushes his own cup in his hand, the orange pumpkin design peeking at him from between his fingers, "Wasn't able to count."

Keito and Chinen's laughs echo from the other side of the room, Inoo still munching on brownies. Apparently Takaki had realized that Daiki was handing him water instead of the cocktail, and he was trying and failing to hit Daiki with a loosely rolled fist. Yabu was still trying sooth Hikaru's upset stomach.

"Need. More. Candy," the boy whispers, Yabu shaking his head at him.

Yamada and Yuto observe from across them, laughing again at their members' antics.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Yama-chan," Yuto unconsciously inches his hand closer to Yamada's, their fingers almost touching.

"Are you kidding? No way am I letting you guys go home," Yamada chuckles, "I mean, look at them."

Yuto grins, letting his head hang back to stare at the ceiling. Tired, he decides to lie down completely, stretching longs limbs on Yamada's living room floor. "I'm glad we finally decided to do this,"

Yamada lies down beside him, unintentionally moving closer. "Me too,"

"You eat your Halloween candy yet?"

"Half the bucket,"

"Same here. Maybe we should race. See who can finish theirs first,"

Yuto reaches for nothing above him, fingers curling like he's trying to touch the blinding light above. Yamada doesn't know why he does this, but doesn't question it anyway.

"And get sick like Hikaru? Nah, I might puke all the contents of my stomach,"

Hikaru groans from the couch, "Please, please, _please_ , don't mention that word,"

Yuto and Yamada laugh out loud.

The taller boy brings his hand down beside him, and it touches the skin of Yamada's, heat passing between hands. Yamada doesn't know why his heart beats faster, but he brushes it off as effects of the alcohol.

Suddenly, Yuto takes a deep breath, "Yama-chan?"

"Hmm?"

The taller boy opens his mouth, hesitates for a while, but finally was able to say a few words out loud. "You know how in Halloween, you get to pretend like something you're not?"

"Yea?"

There was certain heaviness to Yuto's words, and it makes Yamada worried. He sneaks a glance at the taller boy, trying to see from his peripheral vision. He looks kind of...serious. His eyes were conveying some kind of emotion, but from the angle he was looking at, Yamada couldn't tell what it was.

"I think I wanna pretend tonight," Yuto whispers, voice lowering. Yamada thinks it's probably because he doesn't want the others to hear.

"To be what, Yutti?"

Yuto reaches for his hand, lacing his fingers in between the gaps of his and it takes Yamada by surprise, but he seems to think their hands fit together perfectly anyway. Heart thumping, he gulps.

"To be someone,”

“Someone?”

Yamada’s voice cracks, nervous at what was to come next.

“To be someone you love,"

Yamada's heart bursts the moment Yuto had said the words out loud. The taller boy squeezes his hand tighter, and he could feel Yuto's nervousness through the action.

"Maybe I can pretend, you know. If you'd let me," Yamada can hear the desperation in Yuto's words, a hollow longing evident in his tone, "And maybe you can pretend to love me tonight, too?"

Yamada's breath catches in his throat. Was Yuto still drunk? Was this the alcohol talking?

"Are you still drunk?"

"I'm serious,"

But no. Yamada couldn't believe this. There was no way this was real.

"You're crazy, Yutti," he says, laughing at Yuto’s bad joke, still not able to process the sudden confession.

Yuto? In love with him? This was impossible. This was just some joke Yuto was playing. Another one of his Halloween tricks.

"Yea. Well," Yuto's says weakly, voice full of sadness.

Yamada feels Yuto's hold on him loosen, and he thinks he might've been taken the wrong way. The taller boy pulls away slowly, and Yamada panics.

No, no, no.

This wasn't what he meant.

It’s just…how was this true? Yuto would never like someone like him. He had tons of other people he can love, he can confess to, can dedicate his heart to. Someone who deserved all the good things that Nakajima Yuto was and has. Was Yamada really that lucky to have been the recipient of that? Did he deserve this?

Deserve to know that his own feelings were reciprocated?

But he gulps down all of his insecurities, prays that he was doing the right thing, and thinks on the spot. Desperate, he frantically searches for some kind of way to prevent Yuto from pushing himself away.

Yamada gets up, stares at Yuto’s surprised expression a little too intensely, and thinks on an impulse. He leans down.

And their lips meet.

A thousand fireworks explode in his chest.

He knows the members were probably watching them, but Yamada wasn't going to stop now.

Yuto reaches a hand to cradle his jaw, pulling Yamada closer. The kiss deepens with the taste of strawberries and alcohol and buttercream frosting and brownie crumbs and it's the sweetest Halloween treat Yamada has ever had the chance to taste.

No more tricks.

This wasn’t pretend. Wasn’t some sort of costume he could find in a store, wasn’t some half-assed fake haunted house scare, some poorly made decorations. As he kisses Yuto, he realizes.

This was all real.

And it scares him more than all the spooky and scary things he had encountered the whole night. More than all his fears combined. It was terrifying, this risk they now have. But it also makes his heart soar.

Feeling the need to breathe, Yamada pulls away slowly as both his and Yuto's lips long for each other more, sensitive skin sticking to each other as if not wanting to part. He flutters his eyelids open, Yuto looking like he had just won the lottery.

"You're crazy if you think we have to pretend," he grazes onto the taller boy's lips as he lifts his head.

Yuto's smile is genuine and sincere and so contagious that Yamada had to give him one back.

"I'm in love with you," Yuto whispers.

And _damn it_ , was it the most beautiful thing Yamada had ever heard.

"No tricks."

Yamada stares at Yuto's eyes and understands just exactly how serious he is.

"I'm in love with you," he mirrors, vulnerable, terrified, heart on his sleeve. But in all the good ways, "No pretending."

They both nod an understanding.

Yuto reaches to pull Yamada again for another kiss, but echoes of applause stop them both from trying.

"FINALLY!" Yabu yells, Hikaru barely surviving beside him but still cheering nonetheless. Yuto and Yamada don't bother to get up, faces red from embarrassment.

"Yea, yea, whatever," Yuto says, laughs at their reactions.

"Took you long enough!" Chinen yells from beside Keito, and Yamada shakes his head.

He finds the courage to get up, pulling Yuto with him as they avoid everyone's eye contact. "So are we going to clean this place or what?"

The members all groan in refusal, instantly regretting having reacted in the first place, but get up to start working anyway.

Yamada links his pinky with Yuto's, both of them standing a little too close to each other.

"I freakin’ love Halloween," Yuto beams.

"You're such a huge dork,” Yamada rolls his eyes. “Who the hell confesses on Halloween?"

"But it worked,"

Yamada smiles, biting his lip from happiness.

"It did,"

Yuto smirks at him smugly, quite proud of himself. He moves closer, kisses Yamada's cheek so sweetly that it makes the boy blush a shade of pink, and whispers.

"See? I love Halloween,"

And well, Yamada decides that he loves Halloween too.

But not as much as he loves Nakajima Yuto.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be quite cheesy LOL but eh, posted it anyway. Haha! Thoughts?


End file.
